Gilded Cage
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: It may be pretty to look at. On the inside it's comfortable. All of one's needs are met. However, what does one do when forced to remain their for the rest of their lives? When did freedom become a ridiculous notion to be treasured by those in the past in the place of safety and prosperity? Trapped by Superman, Batman must survive his captivity or perish.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hello everyone! Yes, I am writing yet ANOTHER SupermanxBatman fic. I rather enjoyed Shattered, loved Crystal Prison, and after a while I decided I wanted to write another fic along the same lines as those. _

_First off, let me tip my hat off to Onyxx-09 for giving me permission to use some of her ideas based off her story Unorthodoxed. And before anyone asks, yes, I did give her permission to use a few elements from Shattered. _

_As always, please enjoy, be polite to each other to avoid crying kittens, and of course welcome to the mad house._

**Chapter 1**

Power corrupts.

At least, that was the lie he told himself. In order to just feel anything akin to emotion. Most of the days passed away with him gazing out the window. Watching as the cars passed by below. Hoping to see something different down below in those clean streets. Ever since he had become trapped in this prison next to nothing seemed to happen in the world anymore. Down below him people walked with their backs straight. Stiff smiles on their faces as they nodded to each other in greeting.

He knew it was all fake. Of course it was. None of these people had real freedom. Should they so much as complain or mention they didn't like how the world was being run they would be shut down long before they could get a complete thought out. With a sigh he closed his eyes. His forehead pressed to the cold glass as he considered what he meant to do next. How he wished to have a different view. Maybe a quiet lake out in the middle of the woods. Even a view of the ocean for a change of pace.

Shaking his head he pulled away from the glass. There was no use in gazing down at the street. Even if he could just be allowed to leave the building for an hour or so he would have been satisfied. To have another conversation with a human being. Experience the simple pleasure of sharing news with another person other than the one who returned each night. How he missed being home. To not wake up wondering if he would have another bruise on his arm, his back, or even his thighs. Not to wake up in pain any longer.

Getting up from his seat by the window Bruce Wayne walked back into the kitchen. He had been walking from the large kitchen to the living room for the past three hours. Unable to make up his mind about where he wished to stay during the day. He made himself a cup of coffee to help pass the time. He knew he should at least eat breakfast, but he had no appetite. In fact he wondered if he could starve himself. Then shunned the idea as soon as it crossed his mind. No, it would not be worth the extra pain. _He_ would just shove the food down his throat like last time.

Shaking his head Bruce considered his options for entertainment. He could watch another movie on the large screen TV again. However, he had seen each one at least a dozen times. There was nothing on the cable since it was all regulated now. He did enjoy watching the nature documentaries. Those at least were mostly uncensored and actually quite interesting. Lately there had been a trend about preserving the environment and natural resources. Something Bruce knew people were gladly throwing themselves into just for the fact it was a change from the norm. A small escape from the dreary day to day life they were having.

This too Bruce ended up rejecting in the back of his mind. Honestly, there was nothing to do. Other than cook dinner of course. It was only the afternoon though. There was no need to get dinner started so early. Besides, his tormentor would hate to come home to a cold meal. Even if Bruce did heat it back up he knew the man would throw a fit. Wincing at the idea Bruce tried to turn his mind back to other thoughts.

Perhaps he could read a book? No, wait, he had finished his last novel this morning. He didn't look forward to having to re-read yet another book so soon. He had tried to pace himself with this last one. Only to end up finishing it within less than six hours. Well, sitting here staring at the far wall would hardly do to help him. In fact Bruce even entertained the idea of taking a nap on the couch. There was little else for him to do until Kal-El came home.

Still, he did nothing. Leaning against the counter as he slowly finished his coffee. Debating whether he should take the nap. Glancing at the clock Bruce decided he didn't want to risk it. Superman could come home early like he had other days. If he found Bruce napping he would not be pleased.

The hours crept by slowly. Bruce prepared dinner as he usually did. Making a simple lasagna which he tossed into the oven. He made a bowl full of salad to go along with it. Sprinkling parmesan and olive oil on it before mixing it up. He set the bowl back in the refrigerator to chill while he waited for the lasagna to finish.

Why had it come to this? Of all the things that could have happened why this? Bruce mused over his situation, but somewhat belatedly. He come to accept it a long time ago. Oh, sure, in the beginning he had fought back. He had battled the Justice Lords with every ounce of strength he had. Save for the Batman in the Justice Lords universe they had all been against him. If only he had-

Bruce's head snapped up when he heard the elevator door slide open. His mind went into a panic as he quickly stood up. Kal-El walked into the condo. His white cape snapping out behind him naturally as he came in. Bruce felt his throat go dry when he saw the irritated expression on the kryptonian's face. This would not be one of those rare good days he had been hoping for.

"Kal, welcome home." Bruce said forcing his throat to work. Kal-El only glared at him as he walked past him. Obviously pissed off as he headed into the bedroom.

"If I have to deal with one more fucking complaint from them I'm tearing it all down. If they can't handle the job, why did they insist on taking it?!" Kal-El shouted from the bedroom. Bruce kept his face carefully impassive as he heard the man changing. He said nothing as Kal-El walked back into the living room a few minutes later. Dressed in only black sweat plants as he ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"They never listen. _Never!_ I've told Hawk Woman multiple times it could not be avoided. The people need to learn to not only respect us, but fear us! It's the only way to keep the peace." Kal-El snapped at Bruce. Having no choice Bruce nodded along to what the man said. Listening with rapt attention as Superman began to pace clearly still annoyed with what was going on.

"What do you plan on doing about the situation?" Bruce asked. Superman only shook his head disgustedly as he sat down on the couch. Rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to stop holding open conferences with the rest of the League. This is getting out of hand, and I have more pressing matters to be concerned with." Kal-El said disgustedly. Bruce nodded his head as he moved around. He silently began to set the table as the alien continued to talk about his day. He had not expected Kal to get home so early. It actually kind of bothered him since the alien tended to be unpredictable during the evenings.

"Bruce, come here." Kal said abruptly drawing the man's attention. Bruce stopped what he was doing and immediately walked over to the stronger man.

Without a word Bruce sat down in Kal's lap. Almost immediately Kal's hands were on him. Slipping up under his shirt as the alien felt him up. Drawing him closer into his embrace as he began to kiss Bruce's neck. Nipping at the delicate skin of his partner's neck. Bruce winced, but wrapped his arms around Kal's shoulders. Pulling him closer as he felt the strong hands moving over his body. The former billionaire closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt one of those hands begin to teak his nipples. The other one falling down to his hip to yank him closer.

"I hate days like these, don't you?" Kal whispered against Bruce's neck. Bruce stared at the wall behind his jailer fighting back the sting of tears.

"Yes, yes I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've been very, very tired. I haven't been able to get more then a few hours of asleep at a time. Thank you all for being patient. Let me start off by saying Dark Wing is NOT over. I have the fic at the front of my mind most of the time. I have just been swamped with work. This week alone I have a lot of writing to catch up on. I already had this chapter almost completely finished, so I decided to finish it and post it. _

_Also, I'm currently looking for a beta. I'm not going to lie. There are weeks I can churn out a LOT of chapters. If anyone is interested I would love to have beta for this fic, Dark Wing, and The Pack if at all possible. Someone I can bounce ideas off of and who can help correct my stories. My other beta is very busy with work and this isn't the franchise they're into. So please let me know!_

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 2**

About three years ago, before Bruce Wayne had been forced to give up his mantle of Batman, he had been among the Justice League. Not the Justice Lords in the alternate universe, but the real actual League. The one that stood for truth, justice, freedom, and happiness.

The task had started out normal enough. Or normal as a hero's task can be. Right from the start Bruce had been suspicious of the Justice Lord's intentions. He could see in the drawn way his alternate version had gazed at him. They had been playing a carefully dealt hand with each other. Right from the start Bruce had known what was up, but his personal feelings had been in the way due to this alternate version of himself.

He had talked, him and this new version of Batman. The one which had stepped out into the light. In a lot of ways Bruce had admired him for that. It had been a big step, after all. Who was he to say otherwise? At the same time Bruce had been disappointed with this version of himself. This he had let Batman know.

"You have a chance to change. Why don't you do it?" Bruce had asked his alternate version. Batman had been completely silent when they had been walking to the Batmobile. Bruce had agreed to be held as a prisoner.

"Did you? Has anything change about either us, save for the outfit? If I took it off right now who would I be?" Batman has asked him bluntly. Bruce gazed at his version intently wondering what else to say.

"Good point. What do you kill?" Bruce had asked. This time his alternate-self paused with his hand on the hood of the Batmobile. At first Bruce thought Batman would not answer him before he spoke in quiet tone.

"No, I refuse to stoop that low. The others have though. I'm not proud of who they've become. Which is why I have a proposition for you." Batman had said quietly.

So, on the way to the Justice Lord's version of the Watchtower Batman had told him his idea. It was stupid, and they could possibly get caught, but at the same time ingenious. Batman wanted to prevent what had happened in his world to not happen in Bruce's world. Which was why his alternate-self had distanced himself so much from the others. He had not fully agreed with the way the world was being run by Superman. The others had gone along with it after a while believing in their own lie. Not once had Batman allowed himself to accept this fact. Instead quietly resigning to the back of his cave soon after Flash's death. Refusing to take part in the proceedings, but not outright stopping them.

"All the villains underwent lobotomy. Even the Joker. They seem the happier for it." Batman had told him. Bruce had been disgusted with this piece of news.

"And you're okay with this? All of this? Dehumanizing everyone because it makes you feel better? Or do you use it as a means to justify messing around in someone's head?" Bruce had shot at him. There was a dead silence in the Batmobile at this statement. At first he didn't expect Batman to answer.

"You know, right before the Justice Lords took over another version of us visited me. I seem to attract the type, apparently." Batman stated quietly. Bruce had blinked at the sudden change of subject and had been just about to press his counterpart about it before Batman beat him to the punchline.

"He wasn't you or me anymore. He was blind. Not much older than his early thirties. Significant loss of muscle mass from malnutrition, and by the scars some type of trauma."

"How…did it happen?"

"Superman did it. Apparently he has a pension for a mean streak when the occasion calls for it. Which is why I want you to listen for a plan I have. To prevent this all from happening. I take it you're thinking the same thing?" Batman had asked.

So Bruce had listened as Batman explained his plan. They swapped places. Batman wanted to prevent Flash from dying in Bruce's universe. At the same time he wanted Bruce to oversee things in his and to help change them for the better. They had discussed the matter in great detail. Told each other the small changes which had taken place in their own universe so the other would blend in without drawing notice to themselves.

First, they had switched outfits. Bruce knew how to work his own computer systems and didn't need a rundown from Batman. He had then locked his counterpart in the cells along with the rest of the League. Not once did the League suspect their shadow king had been switched out for the darker version. The only significant difference Bruce noticed was the fact Batman showed just a bit more concern for Flash then he did with anyone else. At this Bruce did not stop. There was another, simpler reason Batman had chosen to swap places.

Batman and Flash had had a relationship before he had died. To have an alternate version of Flash walk out right into his own had set the hero on edge. Bruce had been about to stop him, but then had dropped the matter. Who was he to deny himself the chance at happiness? Besides, it was just the right motivation for his counterpart to protect Flash. After that they had gone along with the façade. Even when it reached Arkham Asylum and Bruce had walked in disguised as….himself, it had gone on without a hitch. It had hurt to lie to Clark about who he really was, but none the less he had fooled him.

Soon after the Justice Lords had their powers taken away it had seemed as if everything would work out for the better. Batman gave Bruce the specific instructions to destroy the gate between their universes before leaving. Two weeks into his stay in the alternate universe the Justice Lords Superman had reappeared. He had come to Bruce with demonic red eyes and a sneer.

"You're not Batman, are you? You're one of _them_." Superman had hissed. Bruce had frowned and about to play it off before the alien beat him to the punchline.

"It only worked for a short amount of time. Actually, I gained my powers again overnight. So tell me, _Bruce_, which is it going to be? I start killing or you come along with me? Hm?" Superman had whispered to him intently.

It wasn't until later Bruce learned the darker secret of why his counterpart had abandoned him. Superman had been involved intimately with Batman. Forcibly. There had been no choice in the vigilante's sexual relations with the alien. When Superman had grabbed him by the throat and forced him down Bruce had fought back. He had torn at Superman's hair. Yelled at him, screamed at the top of his lungs. All to no avail.

Kal-El, or Kal as Bruce had come to call him overtime, could care less. His hands were on Bruce's hips as he shoved the vigilante up against the wall. Kal's lips came down on his neck. Biting and tugging angrily at the soft skin as the alien pressed the length of his body against Bruce's. His hands leaving bruise marks on the weaker man's thighs as he gripped him. Kal ground his hips against his victim's. Shoving up against him the more arouse he became.

A hand kneaded into Bruce's hair in an iron like grip. Forcing his head back to expose his neck even more. He tried to resist. Tried to escape. Yet no matter of yelling or flailing could get rid of the alien. At this point the CEO had begun to shake realizing what was to come. He truly was trapped.

"Clark, you need to get off me. Please." Bruce begged barely above a whisper. In those early days he had been sure there might be an ounce of humanity left in those blue orbs. Kal had pulled back to gaze down at him. His victim trapped in between him and the wall.

"You know very well that's not my name." Kal had whispered into Bruce's ear. Then grabbing the collar of Bruce's shirt had hauled him away from the wall. Throwing him onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Panicking, Bruce crab walked backwards try to get away. Only to be grabbed by his pant leg and dragged back. Kal was on him in an second shoving his victim down onto the bed.

Bruce tried to fight him off. He tore at the man's hair and tried to kick him, but Kal only laughed at his victim's attempts to throw him off. Instead Bruce felt a hand on his thigh as the alien stilled his movements. Working his pants down as he covered Bruce's mouth with his own. Kal's tongue forcing past clenched teeth to plunder the weaker man's mouth. Grunting as he continued to undress his adversary. Throwing the CEO into a panic as he did everything he could to try and prevent it.

In the end, none it worked. It never did. When Kal was finally inside of him thrusting away Bruce was clenching Kal's shoulders. His entire body shaking each time the alien thrust into him. In his ear he could hear the alien's panting in time to each thrust. Bruce felt as if his entire body were being taken from him with each movement. Each stroke left the man gasping and silently begging for mercy. He desperately tried to blow out all images and thoughts of the alien. Trying to recall old memories he could cling too. Anything to block out the sight of Kal's face dripping with sweat as he bit into his victim's. Letting out a low grunt each time he went in particularly deep.

What seemed like an eternity to Bruce could be no longer then ten minutes. With a shudder Kal had come inside the other man. Shoving in deeper to ride the orgasm out with a loud shout. For a moment the alien had lain there on top of him with hooded eyes. Panting quietly as he caught his breath from the exertion. Bruce shook feeling warm seed dripping from his anus. He had begun to take deep breaths. Each one sounded like a scream as he dragged air into his lungs. Each breath coming feeling like a raw gasp. When he tried to form words his tongue failed him. Becoming trapped in his throat only to fade away into nothingness.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Kal asked with a grin. He stood up from the bed to clean himself off. Adjusting his cape and pants as he tucked his spent dick back in. Running a hand through his hair as if he had just stepped out of the shower. On the bed Bruce clenched the sheets in his fists staring up at this friend with wide eyes. His vision swam with unshed tears as he watched the cruel version of his longtime ally cleaning himself up.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Next time, be ready when I do. Oh, and Bruce…" Kal said dusting his suit off. He glanced at his victim narrowing his eyes at him.

"Don't even think about trying to get away this time. The gate between our worlds is broken. There's no way to escape. I believe your better half made sure of that. Didn't he? Oh yes, he did. I can see it in your eyes. Well, good bye for now Bruce. I'll see you later." Kal stated bluntly.

Turning around the alien had strolled out of the room. His cape snapping behind him as he made his exit. Bruce lay on the bed still in shock from his ordeal. When he got up from the bed his entire backside screamed in agony. Bruce gasped, sinking back down onto the bed. He didn't want to remain here. He had to move. To get away. Yet when he tried to move again the pain forced him to lay back down.

Wracked with to much pain to move Bruce managed to crawl to a corner of the bed. He found the cleanest spot on the bed farthest away from where Kal had forced him down. Managing to get beneath the covers Bruce curled up beneath them. He lay there for a few hours with his eyes closed. His entire body shuddering as he waited for the pain to die down enough so he could move. Despite his eyes being closed he did not sleep.

It would not be until later Bruce would learn it would be years before he ever rested with a sound mine again.


End file.
